The Lost World: Jurassic Park - Theatrical Trailer
by AppleJackGirl
Summary: First sneek peek into The Lost World: Jurassic Park


The following PREVIEW has been approved for

ALL AUDIENCES

By the Motion Picture Association of America

* * *

 **AppleJackGirl** **Pictures™**

* * *

Enchanted, Cathy breaks into an enormous grin and turns her head, calling back over her shoulder.

Mummy! Daddy! You gotta come see this! I found something!

Holding her sandwich up by her side, Cathy looks back around to the animal.

* * *

 **SOMETHING**

* * *

The crew runs into the woods where Cathy is being attacked.

A man stands at the head of the table.

"A British family on a yacht cruise stumbled onto Site B."

* * *

 **HAS**

* * *

Ludlow steps in something, stops. Ludlow looks down to see what he stepped in - a Tyrannosaur track.

Hammond looks at Dr. Malcolm.

Now it's only a matter of time before this "Lost World" is found and pillaged!

* * *

 **SURVIVED**

* * *

Far in the distance, the tiny dot of volcanic island rises out of the sea.

Dr. Malcolm turns to Hammond, serious.

Then it's the first thing you've done right! That island has to be quarantined and contained, immediately!

Ahead of them, thick foliage blocks the path of the streambed to a height of about fifteen feet. But around them, the CRASHING sounds get louder and closer, the swaying trees shiver right in front of them. Through the trees, Eddie gets a glimpse of something and leaps back two steps.

Dr. Harding gets to her feet and starts to move away, slowly.

Eddie bursts into almost helpless laughter, of all things, as he can't contain his astonishment. Dr. Malcolm covers his mouth, trying to keep him quiet.

It comes out from behind a tree, pushing it over. It is the sudden movement - -

\- - of an adult Stegosaurus! It's a large dinosaur with a small head, a thick neck, and a huge lumbering body. A double row of spade-shaped plates run along the crest of its back, about three feet tall each, and it has a thick tail with long spikes in it.

Dr. Harding takes a picture, as she watched the baby eat.

Yeah, "oooh," "aaah," that's how it always starts. Then later there's running - - and screaming. Dr. Malcolm said.

We're okay. Dr. Burke said, annoyed.

BMBB!

Eddie takes a few steps forward.

What the hell was that?!

Dr. Harding opens her eyes and listens to the stomping sounds.

Before she's done, however, a silhouette of the Tyrannosaurus Rex can be seen through the tent. The monster's head bows down, and lets out a soft ROAR.

Dr. Malcolm cautiously steps forward. More raptors can be heard, these seemingly closer. Dr. Malcolm whirls. Off to the side, the grass is shivering, quaking.

Go…as fast as you can.

Dr. Harding dares to look back at the massive beast chasing the crowd!

The glass of the windshield SHATTERS and pieces of glass go FLYING as the Tyrannosaurs bump the windshield.

Dr. Malcolm SHOUTS and the animal forces its entire head through the hole, SNAPPING its jaws just short of his face.

NIck picks up the microphone and speaks into it.

I need you to send rescue immediately.

Dieter woozily limps through the stream towards a fallen tree.

Dr. Malcolm grabs Kelly by the hand and they all take off, running through the tall grass.

The "Tranquilizer Rig" speeds up and flies off a sand dune. It lands back on all four wheels with a hard THUMP.

With the Pachycephalosaurus captured, Roland goes on to other business.

He FIRES and the tranquilizer dart hits the animal in the neck.

Dr. Malcolm, one arm around Kelly, marches alongside Peter Ludlow.

Taking dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea in the whole long, sad history of bad ideas!

Down on the ground, there is an intense amount of activity around the felled Tyrannosaurus, now completely covered except for its head.

Now really upset, the animal panics and LASHES out in all directions, blasting through tents, demolishing and/or setting ablaze anything that gets in its way. Its considerable hindquarter SLAMS into the generator Unimog, sending it rolling across the camp. The cable bunches RIP AWAY from generator with an electric CRACK and the entire camp is plunged into semi-darkness.

He adjusts his angle slightly to the right and heads off in that direction. But after five or six hard-fought step, he stops again. Still nothing but jungle.

As darkness falls, the hunters have established base camp in an area they have trampled and cleared just below the ridge. Blue laser fences encircle the perimeter.

Half a dozen tents are set up around a central campfire.

The vehicles are all parked at one end, away from the tents. At the other end, there is a row of at least a dozen "capture containers," cages that hold the fruits of their roundup.

Some of these cages were specifically shaped to contain specific species, such as the Stegosaurus. All of the cages could be opened by a swinging door.

Smaller cages were also created to contain smaller species, such as Pachycephalosaurus and Procompsognathus, or infants of larger species such as Triceratops and Stegosaurus. A simple latch held these cages locked and could easily be opened by human hands.

The Hunter's run in all directions, but are pulled down and vanish into the twitching long grass.

On all sides of the Hunters, the grass ripples as animals move forward toward them, undetected, inexorable as torpedoes.

Dr. Harding and Kelly run to the opposite wall, falls to their knees, and start digging a tunnel of their own, clawing frantically at the dirt.

Behind them, the raptor's are digging violently!

\- - the Raptor appears on the rooftop behind her. In full stride, it leaps, sails over her, and lands on the roof ahead of her.

Roland grabs his rifle and starts to head off;

Ahh! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Your breaking our hearts! Saddle Up! Let's get this moveable feast underway!

The Tyrannosaurus Rex closest to Dr. Harding ROARS, deeply, a ROAR so low and loud it rattles anything in the Trailer that isn't tied down, causing Dr. Harding to scream out of fright.

Now panic hits as the sleeping hunters wake up and start to flee in all direction. Dr. Malcolm SCREAMS at them.

Stay down…Stay down! Don't move…Don't move…FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, DON'T RUN!

All three of them go absolutely silent, and look outside, through the closest window, just in time to see - -

\- - the Observatory TUMBLING by, rolling on its side! It rolls over the edge of the cliff.

Dr. Malcolm turns to the other two.

Mommy's very angry.

Roland and Ajay jump onto the ground, just as the burning Unimog crashes into the top of the tree.

With a loud CRUNCH, It pulls off the top mounted light bar which tore what remained of the bubble window roof off with it.

The charging Tyrannosaurus Rex SLAMS into the side of the Trailer, which rocks up on one side. It BANGS back down, and is quickly RAMMED again by the furious animal. This time the entire Trailer CRASHES over onto its side.

Everything is now cockeyed. Rain DRIPS through the broken windows the Tyrannosaurs had smashed. Lightning FLASHES. Loose objects FLY out of the drawers and cabinets, the computers and microscope FALL and break, the phone unhooks and hangs by its cord, the small, wheeled, metal, table flips, SNAPPING two of its slender legs.

Then their world spins crazily again, and the Trailer is upended with a CRASH. Now the Trailer is lying on its roof

Outside, someone SHOUTS; on the board, the little dinosaurs start hopping and bouncing from the vibrations, the SHOUTS outside turn to SCREAMS, they turn and look at the back of the tent - -

\- - and the huge head of a Triceratops bursts right through the canvas!

Eddie is looking out his window as the jaws of one of the Tyrannosaurs opens wide GROWLING, then lifts up out of view. Then the other Tyrannosaurs eye looks into the other window at Eddie and GROWLS.

The tires SCREECH and SLOSH and the Convertible starts fishtailing, trying to get a grip in the rain and mud.

The second Tyrannosaurus Rex pursues them down a narrow ravine. There is total chaos, as everyone scrambles to get away.

* * *

The Tyrannosaurus foot SLAMS into a muddy puddle

A STEVEN SPIELBERG FILM

BASED ON THE NOVEL BY MICHAEL CRICHTON

 **THE LOST WORLD: JURASSIC PARK**

* * *

 **AppleJackGirl Pictures™** PRESENTS

A **FiredSpaceMice™** PRODUCTION

A **Steven Spielberg** film

* * *

"THE LOST WORLD:

JURASSIC PARK"

JEFF GOLDBLUM

JULIANNE MOORE


End file.
